It has previously been proposed to use a liner of flavored material on the inner surface of a straw, and typical prior art patents disclosing such arrangements include the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,870 PA1 4,547,359 PA1 4,447,254 PA1 4,434,152 PA1 3,148,124
However, these prior art arrangements frequently provided such a weak flavoring to the neutral liquid as to hardly noticeable, and may change the concentration of flavor imparted to the liquid as the flavor material is used up, and lack versatility.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to overcome the foregoing difficulties, deficiencies and problems inherent in prior art flavor straw proposals.